1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to an optoelectronic (OE) socket connector incorporated with a plurality of positioning members working for securing the OE socket connector onto a printed circuit board as well as an OE module disposed therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,316 issued to Hao-Yun Ma on Jun. 21, 2005 discloses a socket connector for receiving an electronic device. The connector according to Ma includes an insulative housing with a plurality of terminals received therein. The electronic device is placed upon the housing and then comes to contact with the terminals so as to make electrical connection with the connector. The housing has four sidewalls each formed with at least one protrusion integrally extended therefrom. When the electronic device is disposed at proper position of the housing, the protrusions abut against edges of the electronic device so that the electronic device is securely positioned on the housing.
However, the protrusion of the housing is made from plastic material and can be readily scratched and damaged by the OE module disposed therein rendering the OE socket mal-functional.